1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handling; hand forks and shovels, and more particularly to refuse scoops for animal litter.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years the problem of pet sanitation is increasing in intensity, especially in crowded cities. More and more ordinances are being passed which require animal owners to remove excrement left by their pets on the public streets and sidewalks.
A good many devices have been proposed to facilitate the cleanup after pets, especially dogs.
The vast majority of these implements or devices, even though they may perform the function are clumsy, inefficient devices. For example, the majority of the prior art devices utilize a long handle or shaft, presumably to relieve the user from having to bend over to operate them. However, by their very design their purpose is obvious and their size unwieldy. The dog owner who uses them may find himself first of all spending inordinate time trying to achieve cleanup unless he is very dexterous. He may also find he is being avoided by his friends as he walks his dog when they see him approach carrying a device whose function is so obvious. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,670 to Turi and 3,804,448 to Schmieler are typical of these devices. A handgrip device would be more unobtrusive. One hand grip device has been proposed but this device is not, however, easy to either use or carry. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,744 to Krogstad et al is difficult to comfortably carry when filled in that the plastic bag which is the receiver for the debris would have to be held away from the pet owner's body to insure that the full bag does not burst or slip off the handle means. Furthermore, the device operates by a hand squeeze which an older person may find too difficult to operate.
Other pet valet devices of the prior art additionally have a great many moving parts that constant cleaning may cause to corrode and become inoperable.
No device is known which is simultaneously inexpensive to produce, easy to operate and clean yet, while containing these elements, remains unobtrusive in design and compact in size.